Stranger Watching
by skipperxotter
Summary: She is watching them, those strange people. Then again, she is rather strange herself, or something. Character Study. Rated for occasional unfortunate implications.
1. Ples

**I do not own Hanna is Not a Boy's Name and related characters**

**I do own the stalker girl thing**

**Prompt: Rambling**

**xXxXxXx**

He is the strange man who lives in the house across the street, always coming and going at odd hours with bags filled with alcohol. Ples Tibenoch. Or something like that.

She can't quiet remember if his name really is Ples, cause the last time she actually spoke with the man was when she moved in. A couple years ago, or was it just a few months back? It doesn't matter much.

There is something fascinating about the man across the street, a feeling of slick _seeping _oily fear. Every second that she watches him she fears that some other section of her already frail sanity is slipping irreversibly away. Or is she already insane? Or pretending to be sane? Something like that.

Tibenoch moves like a robot, a sophisticated robot, but a robot none the less. Like her little friends, the ones that come out a night. They tell her all sorts of things, like how Tibenoch is a scaryscarycrazy at night after he has had a couple of drinks. How she should go to Tibenoch's home at night only if she wants to die a horrible painsweetpain death.

One time she went into his house when he wasn't there. It was daytime, a sunny brighteyesburning day, and the shadows were barely dark enough to hide in. There was nothing of interest inside. Just clocks and gears and oil, and something like shiny tastybitter blood. Blood wasn't supposed to be that color, she knew that well enough. She had killed enough people to know.

Killed? She hadn't killed anyone, unlike Ples. Ples had killed something, her little friends said so, some one who had gone crazy because of sweetpainlonging. She had never killed anyone, had she?

Sometimes she wondered if Ples knew she was watching him from her second story room. Watching his movements to and from his clock filled home, occasionally wondering what his insides looked like. He was like a robot so he must have robot parts inside right?

Tonight is a bit different, some strange people have gone running into Ples' home. Including some girl who was a little blue puppy before. A werewolf, the little voices said so. Then again, it isn't that strange for weird people to go into Tibonech's house. Hopefully they will come back out again. Or something. She blinks dully as one of the strangers, cute _weak _deadbrokenbaby vampire (her friends whispered), ran off to do something. Maybe he'll come back. Maybe he won't.

She ignores the thought and continues staring at the home. Time to watch the strange man again.

**xXxXxXx**

**Probably add more, one for each character maybe?**


	2. Conrad

**I do not own Hanna is Not a Boy's Name**

**I do own the vaguely magical-but-not-really stalker girl**

**Prompt: Setting Up**

**xXxXxXx**

The little _weakignorantchild _vampire is cute, like how broken glass is cute. All sharp pointy edges and no substance what so ever. His name is Conard Achenleck. His sire is Adelaide. That is what the creatures told her, the day before. At least she is pretty sure it was yesterday.

The weather is rather nice, all _brightbrightburningme _sunny and blue skies with soft wispy clouds. Her little friends hate this weather, hiding inside the folds of her coat and the half-tamed mess of her hair.

The little vampire isn't out right now, not with the sun burning so brightly. That is fine, she is really just here to find his home and check it out.

It is a nice place, plenty of places for her little friends to hide themselves. While she can't actually enter the building, the overwhelming amount of life causing her head to _ohgodhurtshurtskillmeplease_ pound, her little friends can and will.

As soon as all her little creatures wriggle their way into the shiny new _flithydisgustperversion _building she leaves. The walk back home is slow, as she needs to stop and rest every few minutes. She is really out of shape. But then again her fatigue is probably due to the number of warm living bodies moving past, or something like that.

Her home is a welcome relief from the annoying buzz of life that surrounded her in the city. Settling down at her room window she waits for the sun to set.

The little creatures have lots of things to tell her, like how Achenleck has lots of nice clothing and that he is really weak and pale when he sleeps and how he only has one fang. That startles a giggle out of her. Then she blinks, when was the last time she laughed? A day ago? Or a couple years ago? It doesn't matter much.

That night, sometime later, when Achenleck goes out, she had one of her friends follow him. She is disappointed to find that he isn't going to meet up with the strange dead boy and the zombie thing, but just picking up some blood. That poor pale shade is nothing like a true vampire, slowly the idea of taking Achenleck apart comes to her mind, will he die just like a human if she does?

It is lucky that Conrad is so new to his powers, otherwise he might have found her little creature as it crept after him. That would be a pity, because he might kill it and she would have to find a new host for her child. Where the creatures her children?

No, she had no children, did she? A flicker of movement distracted her from her musing, Ples had come back home from his weekly liquor run. For once she ignore him, preferring to examine her new object of fascination. When she wasn't looking the sun has risen again and Conrad is asleep in his apartment. Time doesn't travel that fast does it?

It doesn't matter, since nothing happens while Conrad is asleep, she returns to staring at Ples Tibenoch's door, hoping idly that something interesting will happen.

**xXxXxXx**

**Bleh, Zombie next. Probably. Or something.**


End file.
